In order to provide a greater level of reliability, optical networks often incorporate some form of redundancy. For example, an optical signal may be transmitted on two separate optical fibers. The redundancy allows communication to continue even if one of the fibers is cut or otherwise made unsuitable for communication.
A transmitter transmits the optical signal on a first optical fiber and a second optical fiber, while a receiver switches between receiving the optical signal on the first optical fiber and receiving the optical signal on the second optical fiber and vice versa. In conventional systems, this switching is generally done by using 2×1 mechanical switches.
While a 2×1 mechanical switch is operable to switch between optical signals received on a first fiber and a second fiber, the 2×1 mechanical switch has no other beneficial features, and can often cause an undesired level of noise and power loss.